<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seconds? by Dananickerson82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447119">Seconds?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82'>Dananickerson82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana ambushes Finn, and he handles it like a champ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seconds?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Finn and Santana</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Finnocence,” Santana greeted as she walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind her.</p><p>“Santana? What are you doing here?” Finn asked, pushing himself into a sitting position on his bed.</p><p>“I wanted to gift you with a round two,” she smirked before approaching the bed. Santana ran her finger tips up his leg before swinging herself up on the bed to straddle him.</p><p>“Round two? What are you talking about?” Finn questioned. She didn’t answer, but leaned in to kiss him. In shock, he couldn’t help but respond to the kiss at first. When her hips ground down onto his, he came to his senses and pushed her gently away. “San, stop. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong,” she insisted, trying to move in to kiss him again. He held his hand up between them.</p><p>“Did something happen with Brittany?” Her face fell. Finn pulled her close, hugging her firmly. “What happened?”</p><p>“I pissed her off,” Santana murmured. “She yelled at me. And she told me that I should go find a nice stiff dick if I didn’t love her anymore.”</p><p>“Oh Santana,” Finn sighed. “You still love Britt?”</p><p>“She’s the love of my life,” Santana said, tears now falling. Finn could feel his shirt become wet from the tears. “I can’t lose her.”</p><p>“You won’t lose her,” Finn promised. She curled into Finn and he held her as she sobbed. He surreptitiously texted Britt to let her know where Santana was and that she could stop by later on if she wanted. “So, were Puck and Sam busy?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, from what I’ve heard, they’d be a much better time,” Finn teased. “And we both know you were just humoring me last time.”</p><p>“I know I said a lot of mean things,” Santana murmured. “But I didn’t mean them, not a word.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Finn hummed, stroking his fingers through her hair.</p><p>“I came to you because you made me feel safe,” she admitted. “You never stopped asking me if I was okay.”</p><p>“I figured it annoyed you,” Finn shrugged. “But no means no, so I needed to make sure you were really saying yes.”</p><p>“I was fairly easy back then,” she said. “I was a sure thing.”</p><p>“Didn’t matter,” Finn said simply. “You always had a choice.”</p><p>“And that’s why I came to you,” Santana said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>